Nymphia Depths
Nymphia Depths is a clan located in the Magallanica nation. Their playstyle revolves around lowering the power of their opponent's rearguards for defensive purposes. Their Imaginary Gift is Protect. Clan Lore The Nymphs of Cray live in relative peace in their homeland. Most of the inhabitants live deep underwater, and all of them live close to water. They welcome newcomers with open arms, and host an array of aquatic creatures and restless spirits. The clan is governed by their clan leader is Thetis. For the sake of clarity, some members of Cray refer to her as the "High Queen" to distinguish her from the other queens of the clan. Queen Mazu is in charge of the clan's armies. Sets containing Nymphia Depths Booster Sets * Booster Set Beta: Spark from the Darkness (4 cards) Extra Booster Sets * Extra Booster Set Alpha: Nymphs of the Sea (35 cards) Players Grand Set * Players Grand Set 2017 (5 Cards) http://cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primuure Primuure Races Unique Races * Sea Nymph Shared Races * Ghost * Gillman * High Beast * Mermaid * Noble Archetypes/Sub-Clans * Amphitrite * Lyra * Mazu * Sea Mages * Thetis List of Nymphia Depth cards Grade 0 * Baby Fist Nymph Princess, Mazu (Sea Nymph) * Barking Seal (Stand) (High Beast) * Dusty Shark (Critical) (High Beast) * Ironshell Oyster (High Beast) * Kelpie Squire, Kira (Mermaid) * Nymph of the Bubbling Brook (Draw) (Sea Nymph) * Playful Porpoise (High Beast) (V) * Red Garment, Subo (Critical) (Sea Nymph) http://cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primuure Primuure * Resting Manatee (High Beast) * Undersea Herbalist (Heal) (Sea Nymph) Grade 1 * Bouncing Stinger (High Beast) * Combative Nymph Princess, Mazu (Sea Nymph) * Ever-fishing Man (Ghost) * Forever Diver (Ghost) * Girl of the Broken Umbrella (Ghost) * Life of the Party, Nyssa (Sea Nymph) * Piper of the Green Coral (Sea Nymph) * Rain Attendee, Yusi (Sea Nymph) http://cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primuure Primuure * Shell Shieldbearer, Sheldon (Gillman) * Sea Mage of Bubbling Coral (Sea Nymph) * Sleep Stinging Jellyfish (High Beast) * South Seas Penguin (High Beast) * Swordfish Rider Knight, Salin (Gillman) * The Boy Who Never Walked (Ghost) * Whispering Maiden of the Changing Tides (Ghost) Grade 2 * Armored Viking (Ghost) * Battle Nymph Princess, Mazu (Sea Nymph) * Dolphin of the Blue Seas (High Beast) * Kelpie Girl, Remi (Mermaid) * Kelpie Lady, Liliana (Mermaid) * Lady of the Ocean Spray (Sea Nymph) * Lovely Nymph, Niesha (Sea Nymph) * Loyal Companion of Royalty, Delphinus (High Beast) * Meek Soldier, Brutus Petty (Ghost) * Performing Seal (High Beast) * Reformed Pirate, Juilius (Ghost) * Rising Ocean Knight, Aquamillian (Gillman) http://cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primuure Primuure * Rising Ocean Knight, Aquamillious (Gillman) * River Maiden, Suki (Sea Nymph) * Sunken Navy Officer (Ghost) * Wandering Fisherboy (Ghost) Grade 3 * Abundant Giver, Doris (Sea Nymph) * Conquering Nymph, Nephoria (Sea Nymph) * Conquering Nymph Queen, Mazu (Sea Nymph) * Dark Ocean Lord, Nephis (Gillman) * Dazzling Nymph, Melli (Sea Nymph) * Goddess of the Seas, Amphitrite (Noble) * King of Earth and Sea, Nereus (Noble) * Krabby King (Gillman) * Loving Embrace, Amore (Sea Nymph) * Man of the Depths (Ghost) * Nymph Queen of War, Mazu (Sea Nymph) * Ocean Sorcerer, Nimrod (Gillman) * Protective Nymph Queen, Thetis (Sea Nymph) * Protective Nymph Queen, Thetis (V Series) (Sea Nymph) * Untold Beauty, Valerie (Sea Nymph) * Water Teachings of Victory, Daoyi (Sea Nymph) http://cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primuure Primuure * Youthful Energy, Thalassa (Sea Nymph) Grade 4 *Leading the Enamored Masses, Amore (Sea Nymph) *Ocean Princess of the Numinous Grace, Tife (Sea Nymph) http://cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primuure Primuure Category:Magallanica Category:Nymphia Depths